tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader Evil Episode 1: One TUFF Nightmare (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Fanfic T.U.F.F. Puppy episode, Invader Evil Trilogy Ep. 1: One TUFF Nightmare. Transcript *''(scene open to The Massive's Exterior, The Almighty tallest get a transmition from earth)'' *'Irken Soldier:' Incoming Transmition from earth. *'Almighty Tallest Red and Purple:' (Sigh) Zim *'Zim:' Hello?!?! MY TALLEST! HEY MY TALLEST! LOOK! OVER HERE! *'AT Red:' What is it now Zim? *'Zim:' Behold, My Tallest, my key to the annialation of this FILTH PLANET! *'At Purple:' Yeah That’s great Zim. Try calling us back later…. (Shuts the monitor off) When we care *''(Purple and Red laugh insanely)'' *''(Later, The Almighty tallest playing cards)'' *'At: Red:' Got any 3s? *'AT Purpple:' Gofish *''(The Screen suddenly turns on with an alarm of an Emergency Transmition)'' *'Zim: ''(Screams) 'MY TALLEST! *(The Almighty tallest are startled causing them to jolt the table and scatter the cards )'' *'AT Red:' What now ZIM? *'Zim:' My tallest, behold My latest plan in the Domination of the Humans and…. *'At: Purple: ''(Sarcastically)' Sounds great Zim. Look we have some urgent things to do that don’t include you. *'Zim:' But….. (The Transmition is cut)'' *''(Later The Almighty Tallest go to Bed)'' *'AT Red:' I’m getting sick of that Zim calling us almost every hour *'AT Purple:' At least he can’t disturb us now! Even he needs to give up some time *''(The Giant screen in their room alarms: Incoming Tansmition) (The Almighty tallest jump out of Bed and Hug each other in Fear but let go of each other as soon as they realize )'' *'Zim:' MY TALLEST! MY TALLEST! HEY OVER HERE! LOOK! MY TALLEST! *''(Purple Turns off the TV and disconnects all the wires on the TV Set)'' *'Purple:' Well That takes care of that! Now let’s go back to bed. We’ll discuss what to do with the little thing tomorrow. *''(The next morning) (Red and Purple are served breakfast while a large live feed screen with Zim’s transmiting to the Massive is seen)'' *''(Zim calling Out “MY TALLEST" repeatedly in the Background)'' *'AT Red: (his eye twitches and subsequently yells out of all the annoyance almost at the point of insanity) (Yelling)'' I cant take it any more We need to End this once and FOR ALL! ''(Smashes monitor remote consequently turning off the screen)'' *'''AT Purple: But what are we gonna do. Everything we tried wouldn’t take him out. *'AT Red:' Meet me later in the weapons room. * *''(Camera pan to behind the wall revealing Tak hiding behind the wall Listening to the Almighty Tallest’s Conversation.) (Tak Gives an evil grin and whispers to her self)'' *'Tak: ''(Whispering to self)' Excellent! *(Weapons room)'' *''(Red and Purple are seen next to a large covered item)'' *'Red:' This is it, This is what we NEED! *'Purple:' A large Sheet? *'Red:' what? NO! It’s what’s under the sheet *'Purple:' *Gasp* Doughnuts! Weeee! *'Red:' No!'' (Red removes the sheet)'' An inter dimensional transporter! It will give off a vacuum strong enough to suck in anyone and any thing around it *'Purple:' And where does Zim end up? *'Red: '''Who cares! As long as we get rid of him *(Tak Emerges from the darkness)'' *'Tak:' But how sure are you it will work *''(Almighty tallest turn around to see tak in her human disguise) (They fall back in fear)'' *'Red: (Screams in Fear)' ''Who are you? *'Tak:' Don’t you recognize me? '(Her Holographic disguise Disappears)' *(Almighty Tallest Gasp)'' *'Red':' ''*fearful* Y-You! You’re alive!? *'Purple: '''But How? *'Tak: You see (Flashback begins) When I was launched from my ship, the night of that battle, I was flown to Irk with Mimi. Unfortunately, Mimi could not contain enough fuel to fly us back to irk but we were lucky enough to reach the Massive while it underwent repairs after the attack the Resisty. I dressed myself as an irken solder and lived among them waiting for the perfect moment to return and take my revenge on Zim. *'Red:' Well you’re too late babe, we are getting him and we will rid ourselves of him once and for all. *'Tak:' Listen here! (Brings out her Molecular Degenerator) Behold, My Molecular degenerator. With its power I can disintegrate Zim down to his every last cell. *'Purple:' I like it. *'Red: '''Fine you’re in but we get to use our weapon first. *'Tak:' so where does this device drop zim off '(Looks at dial Timbuktu, Atlantic City, Devastis, Petropolis, Canada)' The only place I don’t recognize is this Pet-ro-po-lis *'Red:' Fine, We’ll send him there *(Zoom out on the Massive while they all give an evil laugh camera picks up speed, and zooms in on earth)'' *''(camera pan on Zim’s house, We see dib with his usual spying devices)'' *'Dib:' If only I can get a closer look at what Zim’s doing, Maybe I can get enough proof about his alien origins. *''(Dib moves toward the door and rings the bell in hopes to do a prank on zim) (Just as he rings the bell, The package from the Almighty Tallest drops on him and Crushes him)'' *'Dib:*Yells in Pain* (Thinking it is zim’s security system)'' He Got me! *(Camera on Zim and Gir watching TV)' *'Zim:' Gir get the door! *'Gir:*Insane Yell*' I DON’T WANNA *(Zim brings out a rubber piggy and throws it at the door)'' *'Gir:' PIGGY! I LOVEDED THE PIGGY! *''(Brings in the package)'' *'Gir:' Look What I found! Big Head boy all ground like! *'Zim: (Sees note)'' Hummm… A note from the Tallest? ''(camera zoom on card, everything Zim says is really written in irken with a direct translation below it.)'' “To Zim, congratulations on your work, yada, yada, yada. We really appreciate it, blah, blah blah. So here! Enjoy. From the Tallest” ''(camera on Zim) FINALLY! I finally get the recognition I so rightly deserve! How can they not be Impressed by my Superior work! I AM ZIM! *'''Dib: ''*In a crushed voice* I will get you Zim. Whatever you’re goanna do! Ugh.. *faints* *''(Tak Crashes in through the Roof)'' *'Tak:' Not if I get you first! *'Zim:' TAK! You’re here to take my Mission aren’t you? *'Tak:' This is no longer about Taking over you Mission Zim! It’s Now about Revenge! *'Zim: *Yells*''YOU’LL NEVER TAKE MY MISSION! *'''Tak: NO! It’s About Revenge! And this time It’s permanent! *''(intense music breaks) (Gaz is seen at the door)'' *'Gaz:' Come on dib, stop playing with zim! Time to go! *sees Tak* Oh hey, sup? *'Tak:' Well well, seems we have the whole team here! This only makes my victory sweeter! Now Zim, say good bye to this universe! From this moment on, the name of TAK the VICTORIOUS Shall reign supreme! *''(Dib and Zim are sucked in screaming)'' *'Dib:' NOOOOOOO! *'Zim:' CURSE YOU TAK! CURSE YOU!!!!! *'GIR:' *Happily* WEEEEEEE….!!!!! *'Gaz: ''*Grunt*' *(portal remains open behind Tak)'' *'Tak:' Finally! I am Victorious! Now if I can only find a power source for this stupid… (Begins getting sucked in slowly) WHAT THE…? MIMI! COME GET ME! (Meme Arrives and tries to get her away from the vacuum of the portal but it is still too strong) MEME HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! (Tak and meme get sucked in) (portal almost immediately closes.) *'(Fade to Break)' *''(After break, Fade in Petropolis)'' *''(Camera pan to TUFF HQ) (Zoom In then fade to The TUFF Meeting)'' * *'Keswick:' Behold, my newest invent… *'Kitty: '''Wait, will this new “invention” hurt , damage or cause any form of internal bleeding to us? *'Keswick': uhhh….. My… Newest invention , The inter di-di-dimensional portal generator! It opens up a portal to other dimensions that collide with ours. If another portal is opened in a-a-another dimention, this generates a portal that connects to it. The only bug I haven’t fixed is that if closes in a m-m-matter of seconds. *'Chief: so what happens to it? *'''Keswick: It reopens somewhere else until all items in it have been released (Turns on the generator) *'Dudley': That seems safe enough! *''(Portal opens)'' *All in the room: *Gasp* *''(Drop Zim first, then Gir, Dib, and Gaz)'' *'Dudley': *YELLS* KITTY WHAT IS IT? I’M SCARED *'Keswick:' *takes out bio scanner*'' 'Well according to my scanner The Girl and the Large headed monster s-s-seem to be regular humans *'Dib: “MY HEAD’S NOT BIG! Why does everyone say that? *'Gaz:' look in a mirror *'Kitty: '''Woah, someone’s got an attitude. *'Chief:' That takes care of the 2. What about the shiny guy. *'Dudley:' '''*jumps off kitty* *gasp* CAN IT BE? SANTA HAS GIVEN MY MYOWN TOY ROBOT! *'Keswick': Careful Agent Puppy! That robot seems to be loaded with weapons and a great ammount of artificial intelligence *'Gir': WHERE’S MY MOOSE? *'Kitty': *sarcastically* Real smart *'Chief: 'Well that takes care of the three, what about the green thing? *'Zim: ''*Gets up* ''THING? WHAT IS THIS THING YOU SPEAK OFF? I AM ZIM! *'Keswick:' WOAH. These readings are off the scale, I’m gonna have to keep him for more tests *'Kitty:' Oh NO! Not Again, Not after what you did to that Turner kid’s floating… parent… fairy… things '(awkwardly stops) You know what I mean! *'Dib: ''*thrilled* 'WAIT? Did he say his readings are off the scale? '*talks to self*' This is it! This is my chance to prove that Zim’s a real alien! Finally I can get the acclaim that I so rightly desserved. Nobody ever believed me but now I have PROOF! *'Kittty:' Uhhh kid… You know, aliens don’t exist. And why are you talking to your self? *'Dib:' Oh I do that A lot *'Kitty:' That’s stupid *'Dib:' '*Offended*' HEY! And about the Alien thing… '*suddenly Yells* 'HE IS REAL. JUST LOOK AT HIM. Nobody has green skin! I mean come on! Come on! *'Dudley:' You know he’s got a point. That thing…. Does not seem normal! *'Dib: See, the dog get’s it! ''*realizes that Dudley’s a dog*'' WAIT… Dog? ''*Looks around*'' Cat? Flea? WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!?! *'''Kitty: When Keswick, that….. guy… over there (Points to Keswick) switched on his Inter dimensional portal, It must have connected to a portal in your universe dropping you guys here *'Gir: '''Ohhhh. ''*Spazes insanely* *'Chief: *Continues what kitty was explaining*' Right now, you are in Petropolis and the only way back to your universe is if Keswick reopens his fancy portal thing *'Keswick:' IT’S CALLED AN INTER DIMENSIONAL PORTAL GU-GU-GENERATOR! *'Chief:' Same thing. *''(Gaz comes over and grabs Keswick by the neck)'' *'Gaz: ''*Threatening tone*' Talk Shorty! Where are we and Who the Heck are you people. This Better be Good! *'Keswick: *Strangled voice*' I’ll Tell you if you let me go! H-Help Me Kitty! *'Kitty:' Let him Go! *(Gaz gives her a threatening look)'' *'Kitty: ''*scared*' Or hold him as long as you like! DON’T HURT ME! PLEASE! *(Gaz picks up Keswick and ties him to a chair)'' *'Gaz': I’ll only say this one last time… Talk or ELSE! *'Keswick:' ALRIGHT! You see, the portal the you were sucked in transported you here and It will not close unless all the c-c-contents within it are expelled into the other dimention but it onlt stays in one location for a f-f-few seconds. It then opens up some where else *'Zim:' WAIT! Then Where is Tak? *'Kitty, Dudley, Keswick,' Chief: Who? *'(Scene cuts to DOOM HQ Dining room where Snaptrap, bird Brain and The Chameleon are at table)' *Snaptrap: ALRIGHT LET’SGET THIS STRAIGHT! The Chameleon is paying this month! *Chameleon: WHY ME? I payed last month, oh give me a break! *Bird brain: yes you did, and It was Horrific! I can still taste the silver worms! *Chameleon: Well SORRY If you do not have GOOD TASTE! *Snaptrap: SCILENCE! *Fake coughing* Chameleon’s still paying *Chameleon: FINE! *Bird Brain: Now that that’s over with What’s This weeks agenda? *Snaptrap: We’re going for the Rottweiler Ruby *Chameleon: The rotwhatta? *Bird Brain: The Rottweiler Ruby, a gem which is a gem which holds Power beyond our wildest imagination *Snaptrap: With it we can not only Rule Petropolis… WE CAN RULE THE WORLD! *Chameleon: That’s Perfect! Soooo, what weapon do we use it with? *Snaptrap: You know…. We haven’t really gotten into that. Any Ideas, Bird Brain? *Bird Brian: Maybe I could think better if your Light wasn’t so Blinding! *Snaptrap: Wait… I don’t have a table light. The last was thrown into the Shark tank With Larry *Larry: *VO* Snaptrap.. I need a new Bulb *Snaptrap: WE ALL HAVE NEEDS LAAAARRY! GET IT YOURSELF! *(Camera on Shark tank. Larry seen in Shark’s mouth) *Larry : Fine… Open up Boy! *(Camera back on table) *Chameleon: Wait, if you don’t have a table light, where is it coming from? *(All look up at the celing and find the portal open above the table. All of them are shocked. Tak’s Eye’s emerge) *Snaptrap, Bird Brain and Chamelon: *Gasp* (End Of Episode 1) Category:Other